In Search of Something More
by 0'EmeraldEyes'0
Summary: Edward and Bella are young and in love. But Edward has a secret. What will happen when he asks Bella to accompany him halfway across the country, in search of something more?
1. Intro: Post Prom Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. _Wish_ I owned Edward, but alas, I am not quite so lucky ...**

_Author's Note: This is my first ever Twilight fic, I usually write fanfics for a movie called Newsies. This picks up right where the book left off, literally. And this first chapter is really just an intro to get you used to my writing style.This isthe story of Edward and Bella after they have faced the trials of falling in love for the first time. Edward has a secret no one but Alice knows about. When he asks Bella to come with him, making perhaps the greatest sacrifice of her young life, will she do it? I'm really not good with summaries, but can you tell I was trying to make it suspenseful? Good, lol, now please read, and if you read, review. Feedback is my absolute favorite part. Thank you._

Driving home that night was a quiet affair. I came to realize quickly with Edward that there were times when he couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life, and other times, he just liked to sit quietly. Listen to the sounds of the evening. Think. Wonder. Experience. Be.

I couldn't help piping up, however. "Edward?" I said softly, so as to not pull him from his musings _too_ abruptly.

"Hmmm?" he asked. He didn't take his eyes from the road, which meant that he really _was_ thinking deeply about something.

"You were right, I had a very good time tonight," I said gratefully. "Thank you for taking me."

Whatever he had been pondering so intently slipped away through the open window, and he glanced over at me in the passenger seat. His smile was so sincere. It positively glowed in the moonlight. "I'm so glad, Bella," he said softly. In a movement quite invisible to me, his hand was out and stroking my cheek delicately.

I smiled back. It was all I could do – quite incapable of speech so long as he was touching me.

We drove longer in silence, trees andthe headlights of passing carsrushing past us. I was replaying the whole evening in my head. The way Edward had looked when he'd shown up at my door in his shiny tux; the way we danced, so graceful in his arms; the way all the other students watched me, clearly envious; the way I still could not find a single flaw in Edward.

Suddenly we were in my driveway, and Edward was standing outside my door, arms extended, waiting to carry me to the front porch. More smiling on my part. Once there, we sat on the little swing Charlie had set up a few summers back. My hand was resting in Edward's lap; he was tracing designs into my palm with his slim fingers.

"That tickles," I giggled in protest.

Edward laughed under his breath. "Sorry," he said lightly, not taking his eyes from my hand. "I suppose I've forgotten what ticklish feels like." His mouth was still smiling, but weakly, and there was deep sadness in his voice.

I cocked my head, worry creasing my face. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked puzzled for a moment, as if even he weren't sure of the answer. Suddenly he chuckled – clearly a cover up – and looked back towards me. "Nothing," he told me sweetly. His eyes were so light, so easy to fall into. I knew he was trying to dazzle me. I would have none of it. As hard as it was, I looked away.

"No," I told him. "I thought we were way past this Edward," I reasoned.

He sighed deeply. "Oh Bella," his words were tired, lost, gone. "Everything is so simple for you, isn't it?"

I was lost. He kept talking.

"'_I thought we were past this Edward'_? It's not always that easy, Bella."

He spoke as if he were addressing a child. I hated it when he did that. I pouted. "So you are saying you can't talk to me now?"

"No," Edward corrected sternly, warning me not to go in that direction. "I just mean that you seem to have set rules. We passed the phase in our relationship long ago where we kept things from each other. Does that mean now that I am not allowed a single solitary thought to myself?"

I couldn't help it.It sounded bad, like he was keeping things from me. He could see it in my face, and took my hand, scooting closer to me. "Bella, no," he said softly. "I didn't mean it that way. Come here." His voice was so smooth, so clear and beautiful. I felt him guiding my body towards him, and I was powerless to resist. I laid my head down in his lap, curling my legs up onto the swing. Instantly his scent was working its magic on me. I felt dizzy and giddy, as if a strong dose of Novocain were flowing through my veins, affecting every sense. I couldn't fight anymore. "There now," he cooed, "Better?"

I nodded against his thighs. He was playing with my hair, taking out all the bobby-pins from the up-do I'd sported that evening. Gently combing through all the hairspray and gel. It was a weakness of mine. I loved it when people played with my hair. My mother used to do it as a child; once I was in bed, my hair still damp from my nightly bath, she'd brush it with her fingers. I'd lie on my stomach, and she would wind strands around her fingers, braid some pieces and then unbraid them, stroke my wet hair flat against my back. In much the same way, Edward was fingering my hair now. It made me so comfortable; I could feel my eyes closing, the darkness settling in around me. The last thing I remember was his wonderful smell floating around my head, and his soft-as-a-whisper laughter: "Sleep well, my Bella."

_Thanks for taking a look at my work. Now, if you've managed to get through it unscathed, you wouldn't mind leaving me a few words of constructive criticsm, lol, thanks again._


	2. Our First Big Fight

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight ... Or Edward. But I'm working on it, lol.**

_Author's Notes: Yay for chapter two. I have to admit I've been completely wrapped up in this story all day, it's all I could think about. So I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, more of an intro than anything else. Here's chapter two, again with the building the suspense nonsense. We finally get an idea of what will come to pass during this story. Again, you were so generous with the reviews on the first chapter, please keep it up. Thanks so much._

I awoke the next morning in my own bed. The sheets were soft and warm with the mild fever of sleep; the windows were closed all but the tiniest crack, through which a chilled breeze was blowing, warning of a coming storm. It was cold for May. I sat up slowly, recalling the night previous andnoticing thatI was in my pajamas. I blushed as I realized the only person who could've changed me was Edward.

"Morning Bella," Edward startled me, grinning from near my closet. He must have been thinking the same thing…

It was then I realized a great majority of my wardrobe was dumped out on the floor. There could be only one culprit. "Edward! What did you do with all my clothes?"

He looked innocently at the floor. "Oh, this?" he asked casually. "When I picked out bedclothes for you last night – I hope I guessed correctly on what you humans wear when you sleep? – I thought I would take a look at what else you kept in this closet …"

I was horrified. Lying on the ground next to my giant teddy-bear night shirt and saggy grey sweatpants (not to mention my unmentionables) were several of my most personal possessions. Journals from elementary school, mementos from a lifetime of special moments, notes from Jr. High, letters from relatives long lost to myself, birthday cards and get well soon notes.

I jumped out of bed as if I'd been burned. "Edward, this is my stuff! This is all my _personal_ stuff! What do you think you're doing?"

Edward just smiled as I pushed past him, gathering my things in my arms, tripping and spilling all over the place. He looked down at me from where he stood, strong arms crossed over his solid chest. "I thought we were way past this, Bella?" he said coyly. I felt such anger as I had never felt with him before.

"Is that what this is about?" I yelled wildly, dropping everything to stand and glare at him.

He just snickered, uncrossed his arms, and chuckled. "No," he confessed, hardly able to keep me mad at him for long. "_No_," he said again, without the smile this time so I knew he was serious. But I stood my ground. I was pouting like a child, standing with all my weight on one foot, hip thrust out, arms crossed, staring him down. I wondered for a moment if vampires didn't need to breathe, did they not need to blink either? Because Edward was clearly winning our staring contest. And he stood there looking so goddamned … _cocky_. His eyebrow was raised, staring back quite steadily with a look that said, _"Do you honestly think you can beat me?"_

I could feel my eyes drying out, I desperately needed to blink. But as angry as I was then, I was just as stubborn. I kept on as long as I possibly could, just barely squinting before I stomped my foot and blinked, rubbing furiously at my eyes.

Edward laughed softly and reached out to take my hand, completely confident I would smile and fall into his arms: his face had that "_You're so cute when you're angry_" expression. But I pulled away. I had never done so before, and Edward recoiled, his eyes shocked and hurt. I knew I was overreacting, that I was hurting him. But I didn't care. I sulked to my bed and sat down, very aware that if vampires were capable of tears, Edward would have been crying. I looked straight ahead, at the beige paint of my wall. I sensed him watching me, uncertain of what to do. But I kept as still as I possibly could, not allowing my gaze to fall on him. Because I knew as soon as it did, well … it would be over. I would lose. And I refused to lose this one.

"Bella?" he asked, so timid, so afraid all of a sudden.

"Yes Edward?" I said, my voice frigid.

He hesitated. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized it would upset you so much. I-I really am sorry." He stuttered. I always knew when something was really bothering him because words didn't come quite so easily. He seemed a little more human when he was upset. Using his super-human speed, no doubt, Edward straightened my closet, making it look as if it had never been disturbed to begin with. He gave me one last frown and said, "If you can forgive me, I would like to talk."

_He had his hand on the doorknob. He was walking out. It was my fault. I loved him. I'd hurt him. It was our fight big fight. He was leaving..._

All these thoughts hit me at precisely the same moment, and I knew I would regret it if I let him leave. "Wait," my heart said before my head could stop it.

Edward turned around. "Yes?" he said, his entire body perking up, like a puppy who had avoided a rolled up newspaper by inches.

"Don't go, I'm being stupid." Hard to say … but true nonetheless.

Edward walked towards the bed and sat down next to me, hesitating only a second before taking my hand, relieved when I gave it to him willingly. "You are anything but stupid," he said gently.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward put a finger to my lips. "Shhh," he said, "I'll talk. You listen."

I obeyed gladly.

"I didn't mean anything by looking at your things, Bella. I truly was only curious. I realize now I should have asked your permission first."

I watched him intently. His eyes never wavered once. They were steady and sincere the entire time he was speaking.

"I told you that you bring out the human in me. I make mistakes with you, very human mistakes. But I learn quickly. I won't do it again." There was a pause in which Edward sighed to himself. "I'd like to see it all someday, however, if you'd be so kind as to show me. I want to know every inch of you, inside and out."

His words were melting my heart.

"If you will show me, Bella, I want to read every letter, study every picture, learn everything about your past, so that I might be a part of your future." As he said this last bit, his eyes were positively smoldering.

I sensed he was done talking. I squeezed his hand ever so lightly, and wrapped my arms around him. Edward held me to himself so protectively, so that I might never break free. I knew he was terrified of losing me.

"It's fine, Edward," I told him, almost tiredly. "I overreacted. Let's just forget the whole thing. You're allowed to look at my stuff if you want. There's no reason for you not to."

Though he now had his permission, he shook his head, ignoring the part of my voice that still sounded upset. "No," he said seriously. "I want to show you something instead. You were correct last night when you sensed that I was keeping something from you. There's been something on my mind lately that I've been rather afraid to show you. But that's not right, and I want you to see. So let's get you dressed, and I'll make you, what is it, breakfast? And then, what would you say to spending the day at my house?"

I nodded, still slightly aggravated about the happenings of the day so far. But Edward kissed my cheek, and that alone bettered my mood significantly. Then he whispered "I love you, Bella," in my ear, and hurried downstairs, closing the door behind him so I could get dressed. I stumbled around looking for an outfit, eventually settling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up blouse. The white only made my skin look even paler, but it was form fitting, and I was hoping it might make Edward regret upsetting me even more…

I left my room and walked down the hall to the smell of burning. It was only then I realized Edward had said something about breakfast… I sprinted the last few steps and around the corner, my socks sliding uncontrollably on the shiny wooden floor of the kitchen. I found Edward there, his nose crinkled in disgust, holding a blackened frying pan. Seemingly he'd bypassed his typical cereal breakfast for something a little more special, trying to make amends for this morning. Sitting out on the table were a glass of orange juice (no way he could have messed that up), a vase with two new-morning daisies in it, and a plate full of God only knows what. Eggs, I guessed, and something that looked suspiciously like ... bacon? But it was all black as charcoal: completely inedible.

"Edward …" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh.

But Edward looked so adorable standing there, frying pan and spatula, trying to figure out exactly what had gone wrong. "I'm sorry Bella," he said sadly, "It looked so easy when you did it. Just put it in the pan and heat it up, and then on the plate …" his voice trailed off. He was bewildered, trying desperately to figure out what he'd missed. He scratched his head curiously.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed out loud and almost immediately Edward's face softened, realizing I wasn't upset about the food. I reached out, all my anger gone, and took his hand. "Come here," I said, and he slid his arms around my waist with a grin on his face. He kissed my forehead with cold lips and I could only lose myself in his touch. "Promise me one thing," I said.

"Anything," Edward responded wistfully.

"Please never try and cook for me again."

Edward laughed. Still the most wonderful sound in the world to me… "You fall in love with a vampire, and you are most afraid of his cooking? I will never understand you, my Bella."

I looked pointedly towards the steaming plate of burned nothingness that he'd expected me to eat, and said "Can you blame me?"

Edward smiled too, but never took his eyes off me. "You're so cruel," he said gleefully.

Several minutes and a meal-on-the-go breakfast bar later we were in my pickup, tearing down the road towards Edward's house. As I had noticed before, it was unusually cool for May. The clouds were thick and heavy in the sky, but thankfully it was still dry.

Upon pulling up, I got the same feeling I always did. The feeling of belonging. This house had become my home, and everyone in it, with the exception perhaps of Rosalie, had become my family. It was secluded enough in this cozy little corner of the world that the vampire family could be themselves. As Edward had said, it was the one place they didn't have to hide. As if proving this, the first thing I saw once we parked was Alice, hanging upside down from a tree by her knees, reading a book.

"Get down from there, Alice," Edward said as we got out of the truck, his tone disapproving. "You look ridiculous."

Alice lowered the book and glared at her brother through narrowed eyes. "Oh loosen up," she said. Then she smiled hugely towards me, "I don't know how you do it," she said, "The boy doesn't know how to have any fun."

I only smiled back and shrugged a little as Edward took my hand, shaking his head wearily - with only the slightest trace of a smile -and pulled me inside. On our way we passed Esme in the living room, straightening up at a curiously human speed. I assumed it must have brought back memories to be cleaning a house and dusting that way, fore she did so with a reminiscent smile on her face. "Hello Bella dear," she cooed as we passed. I smiled and waved.

Walking past his study, we found Carlisle organizing and reorganizing a number of dusty looking volumes from his bookcase. He nodded at us as, very business-like as usual. Edward chuckled after we'd passed the doorway. "Saturday mornings have never been too interesting around here," he confessed.

"I think it's wonderful," I told him honestly. "Better than my house at least."

Soon we were tucked away carefully in Edward's bedroom with the door closed. Edward didn't waste a moment before pulling me down onto the sofa with him. We snuggled side by side for several minutes before sitting up, with Edward's arm settled cozily around my waist. He placed his head on my shoulder, lips to my ear, and whispered seductively, "You look ravishing, by the way. Have I not told you yet today?"

I giggled and shook my head, "No," I confessed, completely girlishly, "Not yet today."

Edward nibbled a little on my earlobe, "Well," he whispered, "I shall say it twice now to make up the difference. _You look ravishing_." I felt my eyes flutter closed, his voice filling my mind, grateful I'd chosen my clothes as I had that morning.

"Now," he said, straightening up with a self-satisfied smile. "I brought you here to show you something."

I looked curiously over to where Edward had gone. There was a giant chest in the most remote corner of the room. I would never have even noticed it had Edward not been riffling through it now. He looked deeply immersed in the task at hand, so much so that I was afraidto speak. All the while he was searching, he was muttering little "hm's", when suddenly amidst them there came an "ah-ha."

I raised my eyebrows, still sitting on the sofa where he'd left me, trying to catch a glimpse over his shoulder.

"Here we are," he muttered under his breath, lightly brushing the dust from an ancient black and white photograph. I recognized the note of sadness in his voice as his fingers ran over the photo so delicately, tenderly…

"What is it?" I asked softly.

Edward's steps were heavy and calculated as he walked towards me. He sat down beside me, our legs were touching. But he never could look away from the picture he held. It was a girl with long hair cascading in gentle waves down a slim back. The collar of her dress revealed a full bust, and a graceful neck. Her skin was smooth as butter, soft to the touch. She had high cheekbones, a tiny nose, full lips, and eyes that were full of life. Beautiful. Breath-takingly so.

Edward's eyes were strangely regretful however. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Clearly Edward had, or had once had, deep feelings for this girl, whoever she was. She was much prettier than I. I could only imagine the secret Edward had been meaning to reveal to me…

But nothing could prepare me for what he said next.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "This is Victoria."

I nodded solemnly, _here it comes …_

"She was my sister."


	3. A Family of Tragedy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Still have yet to get my hands on Edward.**

_Author's Note: I have never updated so quickly before. This story has taken on a life of its own. First off, I would like to say that I am sorry about the confusion in my using the name Victoria as Edward's sister. No, it is not the same Victoria as in the book, I just like the name. Again, sorry about the confusion this might have caused. I admit thatthis chaptermight bea little boring, as it is all just history, story telling. But bear with me, and chapter four will get back to everything exciting and romantic we love about Edward and Bella. Oh! By the way, lol, you people have so little faith in me. Anyone who thought I would have made Victoria out to be a first love of Edward's or something, shame on you. There is only one person that has ever been for Edward. But anyhow, thanks for reading, hopefully I'll have chapter four up just as quick, lol. And one last thing, I have changed it so that Bella has just finished senior year rather than junior, I hope nobody minds too much, but it's easier for me to write if she's already graduated high school. _

Edward's words seemed surprisingly easy to swallow. Perhaps it was just my relief that this beautiful girl was not a former lover of Edward's, or the fact that it was too unreal to be the truth. Whatever it was, I simply nodded my head and squinted my eyes for a better look at the picture he held. Edward seemed slightly uneasy about my calm acceptance, but he said nothing, simply handed me the photo. I noticed then that there was a stack of photos underneath this top one, but ignored them for the time being.

"She's beautiful," was the first thing I said. I could say it now, because she had no romantic ties to the one I loved.

Edward sighed and nodded. "She was," he said. Again, the ancient grief he seemed to harbor, no matter where he was or what he was doing, resurfaced. His youthful, glowing eyes seemed weary, as if they'd seen things they wished they hadn't.

"What happened to her?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized their stupidity. Obviously … over a century old … She probably would be dead by now. So I amended by saying, "I mean, Carlisle, well, you were alone when you were changed. You had no family."

"He didn't think so," Edward said, apparently meaning Carlisle. Edward wasn't touching me now, no hand holding or anything, making it easier for us both to deal with the task at hand. "Victoria was just a year younger than myself," he began. I could tell the story would be a long one, and I made a mental note to keep quiet. Edward hated being interrupted…

"She was father's favorite … he never really cared much for me. Boys in general, he simply didn't have the patience for them. But Victoria, she was his princess. It's understandable, of course, just look at her. She had the beauty of an angel. She was, if I remember correctly, betrothed to a Scotsman by the name of Elliot when the flu hit." Edward took this time to fish out a second picture from the pile he held. It was a man, several years older than Victoria, who was also in the picture. He was tall and thick, salt of the earth. He had his arm around Victoria, but she wasn't smiling. "He was a good man," Edward continued, "but she wasn't in love with him. When we became sick – my mother, my father, and I – Elliot took her away. They moved away from the city, to a country town just north, near the Wisconsin border. I can't remember quite how it happened. But at the time, the whole city was in chaos. Hospitals were overflowing with the sick, the streets were quarantined …"

I could see the horrible remembrance in those eyes I so adored. There was pain, and something that strangely resembled guilt. "My parents were too sick; they hardly knew what day of week it was. They stopped recognizing Victoria when they saw her – suddenly my father's princess was just another pretty face in the crowd, he couldn't remember her at all. I stayed the healthiest out of the three of us, and up until they put me in the dying ward, I still talked with Victoria. Often, in fact, she came to see me. Towards the end, Elliot was with her. One day I awoke and instead of Victoria herself, a letter came telling me where she had moved to, if I ever wanted to find her. I would later learn that Elliot informed her we were all doomed, and they needed to leave the city if they themselves wanted to live. She didn't think she'd ever see any of us alive again; her letter to me had been her final goodbye.

"Our parents both died that same night, and my own bed was wheeled into a room where the stench of death was so strong I could scarcely breathe. My clearest memory of those final days was Carlisle's face. He came to see me one night, the pale-faced doctor with the cold hands, and talked with me. 'Have you any family left, son?' he asked. And I, still upset over Victoria's abandonment, shook my head, delirious tears streaming down my cheeks. He picked me up in his strong arms, carried me out into the night, and then everything was darkness…"

I took Edward's hand gently, squeezing it to give him the courage to go on. "As it turns out, Victoria left Elliot when she learned of our parents' death. In those early days, I was so tempted to go to her. But I knew, deep within me, that it would be better if she went on believing I had died with our parents in a Chicago hospital, alone. So instead I watched her from a distance. She suffered terribly …"

Edward's hands were shaking, and I told him to stop for a moment, take a breath, and then continue. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said. "But my family … has simply been one tragedy after another for generations. It's very difficult for me to tell this story. Especially because I have never told it to anyone, ever."

I nodded. "I want to hear," I told him. "They're a part of you, and if you're able to tell me about them, I wish you would."

His smile was reassuring.

"Victoria, the next time I saw her, was living on the street: a common prostitute. Depressed, alone, afraid. A few years later she found herself with child. A boy. She named him Edward …" For a moment, Edward's smile seemed more relaxed, as if he really meant it as more than just a pained expression to cover up his hurt. I smiled too, and he continued, "Here," he handed me another picture. It was a man in his early twenties. He was stunningly handsome. He had dark hair, all tousled, and dark eyes. Though clearly human, he might have been the best looking human I'd ever seen. Though older in the picture than my Edward was now, you could tell they were related. The Edward from the photo being my Edward's nephew.

"Handsome," I mused.

Edward grinned. "Of course," he told me. "Here's the frightening part. There is a reason I was so attracted to you, that you hadn't realized previously." Edward handed me the third picture of the evening. If it hadn't been in ancient black and white, I would have sworn the woman in the picture was … well, myself. "Becka," Edward said, and it took a moment to realize that he had not, in fact, gotten my name wrong, but instead named the woman in the picture. "This was the woman my nephew and namesake took as a wife: Rebecca Stuart." Edward gave me a second to let that sink in. "When I first met you, obviously this picture came to mind. Rebecca was a good woman, a good wife for my orphaned nephew. Fore he had never had a father, and Victoria abandoned him on the doorstep of a church as a baby. Edward grew up within the walls of the church. He met Rebecca, and within a year they were married. His Becka."

Edward smiled was warm and I smiled back at him. Clearly he fantasized about ourselves as the couple he spoke of now. He continued, however, without saying so out loud. "Edward and Becka had two children, two daughters. Their names were Melody and Grace." I was handed a picture of two sisters. Somehow the curly-haired gene must have snuck its way into the family, by means of a Rebecca's parents or something, for both of these girls had a full head of ringlets. I realized by the looks of the photograph that these two girls must have been born late, because the picture was in color.

"What year is this?" I asked curiously.

Edward crinkled his brow in thought. "I am not quite sure. Melody looks around ten, so perhaps 1965?" Edward explained, "Rebecca and Edward waited a while to have children. Edward wanted to make sure whatever children they did have, that he could support them. So Rebecca was thirty-three by the time she had Melody in 1955, and two years later Grace was born: 1957." Edward paused for a second. "I know that this is confusing, are you following?"

I nodded as convincingly as I could, trying to recap what I had heard. Edward's sister had a son named Edward who married Rebecca, and they had two daughters, Grace and Melody, who would be great-nieces to the Edward who sat beside me now.

Edward's face became grave again. "Melody," he said, "was born with emotional problems. Nothing they could have understood or diagnosed at the time, but she was unstable. She couldn't handle life. She was the first member of my small family whose funeral I had to attend. She drown herself when she was twenty."

My breath caught in my chest to hear the anguish in Edward's voice. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I could see Edward there, lurking in the shadows of some dark funeral home, speaking to no one, unable to show his face.

He shook his head, telling me without words that he had to keep going or he would never be able to finish the story. "Rebecca died a few years later. Everyone said it was heartache over the loss of her daughter. This was back in 1985 I believe. Well Edward kept on the best he could. He and Grace saw each other frequently, both depressed. Grace didn't marry until she was near forty, and when she did, it was not for love. She married a man named John Bailey. He was an abusive drunk who had been married several times before; she was a depressed middle-aged woman who felt her time was running out. So they settled down in one of the poorest neighborhoods outside Chicago, and in 1997 they had a daughter and named her Samantha."

Edward stopped for a moment. I could tell he had almost reached the climax of his story. "Grace died that same year in a car accident, and in '98 John drank himself into a coma."

I was keeping score in my head and realized that meant that all of Edward's family were dead prematurely, with the exception of Victoria (who's death he had yet to mention), Edward (who would be eighty five by now), and the little girl Samantha (who would be nine). I asked quietly what happened to the three of them.

Edward looked at the ground, his eyes tired. "Victoria lived to be one hundred years old. God only knows how, with everything she went through. She died in 2002, her son Edward there beside her in the hospital. She had lived to see her great granddaughter born, and I suppose it felt like she had nothing left to hold on to. She died a quiet death. I made sure I was in the hospital at the time. I just sat in the waiting room all by myself, sunglasses and a long coat to disguise myself. I listened to her last thoughts. They were of her family of course, and how it was unfair that they had suffered so much. And then, right before she slipped away, I saw my face in her mind. She wished I was there with her. And then she was gone …"

"Edward," he began again, "Edward died just this past year."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "He was the only one who's funeral I did not attend."

"Why not?" I asked quietly.

"Because I had something far more important to do," Edward said seriously. "His funeral was the day you and Jessica went into Port Angeles. The night I saved you from those men in the street."

I gasped, realizing what could have happened had Edward attended his nephew's funeral instead of following me. "I'm so sorry Edward," I said nonetheless.

He shook his head. "I have no regrets, my Bella." He pulled me onto his lap, and kissed my hair. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't been there to save you. You are my life, remember."

And when I was about to speak up, ask perhaps about the little girl Samantha, Edward resumed. It was one of those times I wasn't altogether sure that he couldn't read my mind.

"Samantha Bailey," he said quietly, "is the only remaining human on this earth who shares my blood. However distant, we are family." I didn't dare interrupt. "She is nine years old now, and lives in an orphanage on the south side of Chicago, where I was a child so many years ago …"

Edward had his eyes closed. I could only imagine the pain he was feeling. A family full of depression, tragedy, injustice. All come down to one little girl, somewhere all alone.

"Bella," Edward rejoined, "I have felt empty for so long. For years the only thing that gave me any type of satisfaction was tracking my family, however depressing they might be. I watched them and listened to their thoughts, I imagined if I were among them, still human. Perhaps … well, perhaps is no good. It's over."

Edward's voice had never sounded so low. I wondered if I had just imagined all those times I'd heard him laugh. This voice I was hearing now was not one that had ever laughed, not in an eternity.

"Then …" Edward said softly, his eyes opening to me, "I found you. I fell so in love with you, Bella, from the very first time I spoke with you. I was doomed from the start. Hearing you laugh, watching you blush scarlet around me, touching your skin. You became …" he paused, searching for the right word, "my reason," he said softly.

I held on tighter to Edward, so grateful we had found one another. We were so lucky.

"You will always, always be the most important thing in my life, Bella." He said this, and I believed every word. "But there is something missing from me."

I looked into his eyes, and they were hollow. After reliving all the tragedies of his past, he was emotionally exhausted. He wearily picked up the last picture from the pile we had been looking at, all but forgotten. It was a modern school picture. The little girl in it had a round face and curly auburn hair, the kind which was dark brown after a shower, but in the sunlight could blaze vibrant shades of red. Her eyes were the only thing which tipped me off that she shared Edward's blood. They were deep and full of so much emotion, whether good or bad, I could not tell. They weredazzlingly brown, and they could see right through you. Her smile was adorable, crooked teeth and all.

Edward gave me the time I needed to study the picture, and then he said, "I want to find her. Samantha. I want to know her, and I want her to know me. I can't just sit by and simply watch another of my family walk through life as if I were watching a movie. I want to be a part of who she is. She is so much a part of who I am …"

I realized then what Edward was saying. Chicago? That was halfway across the country. I looked up to meet his gaze. I swallowed hard. "Bella," he said softly, "my Bella. I love you with everything that's inside of me. But this is something I need to do. I-"his voice caught. This was so hard for him, I could see it. "I want you to come with me."

There was a moment where we both just stared at each other. I could hear the wind outside, carrying the storm I knew was coming. Downstairs, the sounds of laughter filled the house. But inside this room, there was no noise. Just wordless emotion. Passion. Pleading.

I touched Edward's cheek with my finger tips. It was so soft, chill to the touch, like polished stone. I tilted my head to the side, examining his every feature. He sat quietly while I did so, waiting. How could he know I had already made up my mind? I knew there was no way I could go any length of time away from him. I took his face in both of my hands, pulling him close to me. Our faces inches apart, eyes searching, I brushed his lips with my own. "Edward," I whispered, "I would go anywhere with you. To the moon and back if you asked me to."

Edward's face broke into a wide smile, and he threw his arms around me. Our embrace was strong and full of all the things we couldn't say using just words. I sat thinking about all the places we would see together, all that we would do, and be.

That evening Edward took me back to the meadow we now called "our meadow", where I had first beheld the spectacular sight of him in the sunlight. We lay for a long time, quiet, when the sky opened up and the rain began to pour. Still we were quiet and did not move, letting the rain wash away every trace of a former life. Edward had told me he didn't know what would happen, if we would come back, how long it might be before I'd see Charlie or my mum again. I didn't care. To me, it was romantic. It felt like we were eloping…

Thunder in the background. Edward squeezed my hand tighter. Who knew what tomorrow might bring.


	4. Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: No, Twilight is not mine. And when Edward is mine, trust me, you'll be the first to know.**

_Author's Note: This chapter took a while, because nothing really exciting happens, it's mostly just a transition, but I tried to make it as painless as possible. And I actually have chapter five written, so that should be up very quickly, it just needs some minor adjustments. Keep the reviews coming, constructive criticism especially, I really need it. Thanks again, and I'll have chapter five up in a day or two, keep on the lookout for it._

Edward didn't stay with me that night as he so often did. Instead he took my hands on the front porch when we reached my house, pulling me close to him. "Bella," he whispered, the sounds of the night flooding around the both of us. Crickets, breeze in the trees, distant thunder.

I smiled back, letting Edward know I'd heard him, and he continued. "Are you sure that this is something you are ready for?"

I sighed; sometimes Edward's thoughtfulness could get to be too much ...but still sweet. "No," I said honestly, "I can't be sure of that. But I _can_ be sure that it's something I want."

The smile that Edward gave me was just the one I had been looking for. "You always know exactly what to say, my Bella."

Edward's hands, as always, werelike iceon my skin. I shivered as he caressed my face with his pale fingers. "I will be here," he told me, "At three-thirty tomorrow morning."

"And I will be here," I rejoined, "waiting for you."

With one last smile and a final kiss, Edward backed away slowly, not letting go of my hand until the very last moment possible. His parting grin was absolutely irresistible. How could he have ever thought I would have let him go alone? Then he turned and ran his way down the porch steps and out to the driver's side of his shiny Volvo. I watched him all the way, smiling dizzily. He stopped right before he opened the door, turned and said, just loudly enough for me to hear, "Three-thirty. You'll be here?"

I nodded.

Edward blew me a kiss, something he'd never done before. I closed my eyes and let the imaginary kiss blow over me. While my eyes were close, I felt cold lips brush my cheek. But when I opened them again, Edward was already in his car and reversing out of the driveway ...

I stumbled into my house a completely different person. I can't even remember what I was thinking. I packed my bags in silence, my mind blank. The upcoming dawn would bring my freedom. I looked at the pictures on my mirror, they were all little reminders of the life I'd had before Edward – not much of a life at all. I deftly took them down and put them in a blue paper folder. Then I proceeded to take the pictures from my nightstand. There was one of my mother and I, one of Charlie and I, and – of course – one of Edward and I. Alice had taken it. Edward was pushing me on an old tire swing. I was shrieking with laughter – you could almost hear it, emanating from the still photograph – and Edward's smile covered his entire face. We were the picture of pure rapture. I threw these pictures, frames and all, into my duffel, in between different articles of clothing. I also packed a few journals from my closet, some material trinkets decorating my dresser. I felt I had to pack my entire childhood into that duffel.

When all was said and done – several items of luggage compromised and unpacked, then deemed too precious and repacked – I had two bags. One was my brown leather duffel, which was for clothes, of which I had packed a minimal selection. And the second was my school backpack, it was for personal items. I didn't take any make-up or anything, just one hairbrush, my toothbrush, a few ponytails, travel-size shampoo bottles. I didn't know how long it would take us to get to Chicago, I didn't know if Edward was planning on settling down once we got there, I didn't know the next time I'd be sleeping in a bed I could call my own. So as far as packing went, I was lost. But I went about it as sensibly as I could, and when it was all over, I looked at my only companions into my new life, and sighed. _This must be what complete contentment feels like_, I thought to myself.

Next was the hard part. Writing to my parents, and telling them that I was leaving. I knew it would be an especially hard blow for Charlie, for whom this would be the second time I'd done this to him. I pulled out a spiral from my desk and a cheap purple pen, the kind people signed yearbooks in. Edward and I had decided it would be best simply to go with the story about eloping. It would be much more believable than telling the truth about Edward's last remaining relations, an orphan named Samantha, and generations of tragedy. I would rather my parents just consider me an irresponsible, irrational teenager with raging hormones…

_Dear mom and dad_, I wrote. _I love you both_. That sounded like a good way to start. _But I love Edward Cullen too_. This was certainly true. _And I want to spend the rest of my life with him._ Again, true. _I don't want you to worry, but we simply cannot wait another day to marry each other_. In actuality, we hadn't broached the subject of marriage in relation to ourselves._By the time you read this, we will be too far away for you to catch us. Please don't try_. With Edward's driving, no one would ever catch us. _I will call as soon as I get the chance_. I would certainly try. _I miss you already_. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of my poor parents, all alone. _Try to understand that this is my decision to make, and I am happy_. Happy? I was ecstatic. _Love always, your Bella_. A tear sealed the deal, and I left the note in the center of my now clean desk.

It was a quarter to three at this point, but I could not think of what to do with myself. I had packed, I had said my goodbyes. There was nothing left but to wait for Edward to arrive. I paced several times, sang myself a little song, imagined a million different ways the day would begin. I saw Edward's face a million times in my mind before he was really there, beautiful in the dark …

"Hello," I whispered on the front porch. "My bags are upstairs."

He nodded solemnly and in less than a second he was gone and back again with my luggage. There was no trace of a smile on his face, and yet all I could do was smile. I tried to reach out to him, putting my fingers to his face. But he pushed them away. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said, more to himself than to me.

I frowned quietly, "Why not?"

"This is horribly selfish of me," he confessed. I shook my head.

"Not so," I told him. I took his hands and squeezed. It seemed to calm him slightly.

He took a moment to himself and then smiled. "You're beautiful this morning, Bella," he said to me quietly.

I was thrilled. This was it. I started pulling Edward to the car, more than ready to go.

"Wait, Bella, don't you even want a last look?" he gestured towards the house.

I shook my head, serious as ever. "I'm with you now, Edward, I'll never look back."

Without another word we were buckling ourselves in the Volvo, a full tank of gas and a dark highway before us. Edward took my hand. "I love you, you know," he said quietly, as if I didn't.

"I know."

There was a few moments silence when I realized something, "Edward, I didn't get to say goodbye to your family!"

Edward sighed; apparently he'd been hoping I wouldn't bring it up.

"Edward …" I pushed the matter.

"They don't know I'm going," he said hurriedly, "Well, except Alice, but she's pretending she doesn't."

_Alice …_ I thought sadly. There was no way I could leave anywhere without saying goodbye to Alice. I put together my best pouty face and turned towards the driver. "Please, let me say goodbye," I begged.

Edward couldn't resist for more than a moment. "If we go back, Bella, you have five minutes. And you can't speak to anyone but Alice."

Minutes later we had pulled up into Edward's driveway, I could tell he was distant, reading the thoughts of his family members. "Carlisle is on a hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett," he explained, "But I had to make sure Esme and Rosalie weren't nearby."

When he decided it was safe to go he motioned me out of the car. I stepped out and Alice was there immediately, arms around me. "Oh Bella!" she cried, "I didn't know that wretched brother of mine was taking you with!"

I looked confusedly toward Edward who nodded guiltily. "I hadn't truly made up my mind until this morning. I wasn't sure I could drag you away from, well, everything."

Alice, it seemed, was very upset. "It's not fair," she whined, "You're still my best friend. Don't I have any say?"

I shook my head, so glad we had stopped here, "I'm sorry," I told her, "I will see you again."

Edward nodded, coming up alongside me and taking my hand. "She's right," he said, "It won't be forever. Nothing is forever."

And coming from him, this statement seemed only too ironic. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, sharing a conversation no doubt that was not meant for my ears. It was definitely a serious one, by the looks on both their faces. Then Edward looked away abruptly, I could sense his anger, and Alice went on staring him down.

"We're going," Edward said furiously, not looking back to meet Alice's gaze.

"Fine," Alice spat, it was the first time I'd ever seen her that angry, "Will you say goodbye to Esme before you go?"

Edward turned. "Alice, you know as well as I do that were I to tell Esme, she would not allow me to leave. Now please, we have a long day ahead of us."

Alice looked utterly defeated, her face fallen completely. All around, the sounds of early dawn were creeping up on us. Alice shot me a pleading glace, and Edward said before I could interfere: "Here, give her this." From the inside of his jacket he pulled a letter. It looked many years old. Alice took it with a confused face at first, but then smiled as Edward apparently revealed to her what it was inside her mind. I was curious as well, but I knew now was not the time.

Alice nodded, satisfied. She took my hand from Edward and pulled me into a final embrace. She kissed my cheek, and tried her best to smile. "You-"she stumbled on her words, "You keep an eye on that idiot brother of mine" she finally choked out.

I smiled, "Of course."

Alice turned to Edward and pushed him jokingly, "And you," she smiled sadly. "If you let anything happen toher ..." her voice trailed off in anger.

Edward chuckled, "I could never let anything happen to my Bella." Alice and I both knew it was the truth.

Then Alice hugged Edward. The sight made me want to sob. Edward held tight to Alice's thin form. I knew Alice, more than any other of Edward's siblings, was closest to him. They shared a special bond, and parting now was ridiculously difficult. They shared a final look of understanding between them, and Edward kissed Alice's forehead. Eyes closed, they were saying their goodbyes without words.

And then it was over, Edward was pulling me along back to the car. "Goodbye Alice!" I called over my shoulder.

"Goodbye Bella," she whispered, and there was a note of sadness in her voice.


	5. Leaving

**Disclaimer: If I have to say that I don't own Edward one more time, I'm going to cry. Oh, and I also don't own Highway to Hell or the other song in this chapter, which is The Riddle by Five For Fighting.**

_Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter, that's all I have to say really. I will be introducing Samantha in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for an update. Thanks for reading._

It took Edward a good while to become comfortable again. For at least a half an hour of driving he was tense and moody. I made repeated attempts to take his hand, to kiss his cheek, but he was constantly pushing me away. It wasn't until the first rays of dawn were creeping their way over the hills that he finally seemed to relax in his seat.

"Thank you," he said to me when he was ready to speak, though it didn't sound at all grateful -it sounded more subdued than anything else.

"What for?"

"For coming with me. It's wrong, of course, but I am not sure if I could have done this alone," his voice was sincere now.

"I would've been furious if you hadn't taken me," I informed him.

He smiled gently, "I know." It was humorous to him, and I knew he was contemplating my stubbornness.

I looked out the window. The expressway before us was completely deserted, it was still too early. The faintest rays of the sun were peaking out, casting wonderful pink shadows across Edward's features. "What were you and Alice talking about?" I dared.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Who says we were talking about anything?"

"I know you too well, don't even try it."

Edward smiled a little guilty smile and then became serious and said, "She doesn't want me to take you. She's afraid that you'll get into trouble."

I could tell there was something Edward was holding back. "Did she _see_ me in trouble?"

Edward didn't even try to protest. "Yes," he said solemnly, "But she couldn't tell where you were. You could just have easily have been in Forks. We don't know. She's just going to be without a best friend, and that's what upsets her most."

He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Not that I was afraid – I could never feel anything but safe in Edward's presence. Edward took my silence for uncertainty and continued. "Really Bella," he said. "I don't believe you to be in any danger. I wouldn't put you in danger, you know that." I nodded, and he kept talking. "And Alice just thought that finding Samantha was something I should do on my own. That you should be allowed to stay in Forks, the summer after your senior year."

"I don't want to be in Forks if you're not there," I told him.

He nodded, but continued in his own musings. "Alice thought I was being weak, putting this on you. She doesn't understand how I need you. It's isn't a matter of strength – when it comes to you, I have none. I am helpless. My body, my mind, my soul, they ache for you, despite what better judgment would tell me to do."

I kept completely silent, loving every word coming from his lips.

"God only knows, just a weekend hunting trip apart from you, and I can barely function. It drives my family insane. But that's just it – like Alice, they will never understand. I could never have understood, before I met you, had someone simply tried to describe it in words. Words don't even scratch the surface. _Want. Need. Love_. They don't do any justice to what I feel. It's as if every particle of my being is attached by an unbreakable silver thread, to every particle of yours. And whenever we are apart, the threads pull out everything inside of me. Painfully."

I caressed Edward's hand in my lap. "There's nothing to worry about. We'll always be together – and they don't have to understand."

Edward nodded convincingly, "They don't have to understand," he repeated. He liked the words on his tongue, they were reassuring."As long as you know I love you, and as long as you love me in return, we have all we need. That's all that matters."

I smiled approvingly, and then I ventured. "And the letter ... ?"

"Esme wrote it to me when she first joined our coven. She wrote telling me how happy she was to have me as a son. I've kept the letter for a long time. I wrote one back to her, telling her how grateful I have been to have her as a mother figure. I wrote it long ago, but I never gave it to her. I wasn't sure if I would ever give it to her."

"You must have been thinking pretty hard about it if you were keeping it with you," I reasoned.

He nodded, "I figured now would be as good a time as any to assure her of my love for her. It was the closest I could come to a goodbye."

I nodded, Edward kept talking. Talking calmed him - and as he had once told me, when he was around me, he usually said too much. But it was okay, because it made him feel better toput his thoughts into words.

"It's very difficult, leaving them all without saying a word. Alice has known for ages that I wanted to find Samantha. She's always told me that I would regret it if I didn't go – not remembering anything at all of her own family, I am sure she feels a great void within herself. But she didn't think I would be taking you along. Alice, also, is very aware of how breakable you are. She's scared for you. But you know I'd never let anything happen to you, don't you?"

I nodded, "Of course," I assured him, and we let the conversation drop.

The rest of the morning we spent laughing together – how I loved his laugh! It made me feel so alive, my love sitting beside me. We spoke without words that long drive. Squeezing his hand I said "Stop worrying, I'm here, and always will me." Glancing at me with clear, wide eyes, he said "I am so in love with you."

Sometime around noon we stopped at a truck stop and got some fast food for myself and filled up on gas. We must have looked funny, two teenagers sitting by ourselves, smiling stupidly at each other every once in a while. Edward sat across from me in the booth, his hands folded on the table, just watching me eat, as always. I scarfed down my burger and shake, realizing I was ravenous once food was put before me. Suddenly Edward's eyes left mine – he was glaring at a few older men across the way. I hadn't even noticed them, but seemingly they had done something to aggravate Edward. And as I had learned, aggravating Edward was not a smart thing to do.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soothingly as I could. I glanced to where he was looking. The men were gathered around their own table, and they were staring at us, well, me.

"Edward," I said immediately, "Don't bother. It's not worth it."

But Edward was glaring unblinkingly at the offenders. And then one stood to approach us. I rolled my eyes and tried to convince Edward to leave under my breath. "Let's just go," I hissed, "Please. They're just truckers, they don't mean anything."

But Edward seemed almost pleased that the man was coming over, a chance to vent his pent up emotion no doubt.

"Afternoon miss," the man said pleasantly when he reached us, never even bothering to cast Edward a single glance. He was stocky and unclean. I smiled as politely as I could. There was a moment where no one spoke, and then Edward stood. "Don't bother. She's not interested."

The man chuckled at Edward's audacity. "Let the lady speak for herself," he said coolly.

"No really," I nodded, "I'm with him."

The man looked disappointed, but he shook his head, "You deserve better," he said slyly. "This boy can't give you what you need."

I thought myself perfectly capable of defending myself, but of course Edward took care of it for me. He placed himself in between me and the trucker. "I think you should go away now," he said, his voice a deadly whisper. As quickly as it had begun, it was over.

The man chuckled again, but clearly he saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with either of us, and so he walked away. He was laughing with his friends once he got back to the table. I knew they were laughing at Edward, most likely, and I decided it was time to leave. I took him by the hand, he was terribly stiff, and we walked outside together. Once there, and a little out of the way of mainstream traffic, I pushed his back against a wall and forced him to look at me.

"Edward," I said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," he could be so childish sometimes.

"Edward, what good is this doing? It's already over, nothing is wrong at all. Can't we just go now and leave it?"

"You didn't hear them, Bella. They need to learn some respect. No one should ever think those things about you …"

I cradled his face in my hands. "Who cares about anything they're thinking? I certainly don't. You're all I care about. I thought we were the only ones who mattered, right?"

I could feel Edward's muscles loosen under my touch. I gave it a few moments and eventually he sighed. "Let's just go," he said wearily, taking my hand, "Before I do something I'll really regret."

An hour later we were cruising down the highway in a much better mood than we'd left the rest stop. Edward was humming to the radio, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I turned it up loud enough for me to hear and chuckled, "Highway to Hell?" I asked skeptically.

Edward grinned, "What? I used to love this song."

I laughed – there was something so appealing about Edward when he was acting just like a normal seventeen year old boy – it was a rare occasion. "I bet you had a mullet back then too, huh?"

Edward looked over at me with an intensely mischievous smile, "Didn't everyone?" he said casually.

The picture came to my head and I couldn't contain myself. I burst out laughing and Edward reached over to tickle me. I shrieked and tried to pull away, but he was having far too much fun. "The road, Edward, watch the road!" I was yelling.

But we both knew Edward didn't need to look at the road. The car never even came close to swerving out of our lane. He laughed and continued in his task. Finally I called "Truce, come on truce!" and he relented. I settled back into my seat, pretending to pout.

Edward sighed a contented sigh, "I adore your laugh, Bella," he said reflectively.

I smiled.

About an hour outside the city I fell asleep. Something in the combination of the smoothness of the road, the gentle setting of the sun, and the warmth of the car calmed me enough to rest. And just as I was losing the last fragments of consciousness a song came over the radio, and a sweet voice was singing:

_Batter swings and the summer flies,_

_As I look into my angel's eyes._

_A song plays on,_

_While the moon is high._

_Over me, something comes over me._

_I guess we're big, and I guess we're small,_

_If you think about it, man, ya know we got it all._

_'Cause we're all we've got on this bouncing ball,_

_And I love ya free, I love you freely._

_Here's a riddle for ya, find the answer,_

_There's a reason for the world ... you and I._

And I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I couldn't have been asleep long, however, because it felt like the moment I closed my eyes Edward was gently stroking my thigh. "Bella," he whispered so quietly I wasn't sure how it had woken me, "Bella, we're here."

I opened my eyes to the beautiful skyline just beginning to light up.

The hotel we checked into was nice, right in the center of the city. It had a large entryway, and the lobby was all newly-waxed white tile and poofy red armchairs. The concierge had a French-esque accent, but I couldn't tell if it was authentic or not. He seemed friendly enough. Edward was carrying most of both our luggage, and while I looked plenty travel-worn, he still looked perfect. I sat in one of the armchairs while he went to get our room. The concierge looked suspicious when Edward requested a single room, with a single bed.

"May I inquire as to your age, sir," he said politely, clearly wondering what two kids like us could be up to in such a ritzy place.

Edward's voice was low, "You may. And the name is Cullen, by the way, Edward Cullen. I am twenty-five, and this is my wife Isabella."

The man did not say a word for a moment, he must have been thinking something however, because Edward took that moment to lose his patience. "Sir, you inquired after my age – I have met all the demands of such an inquiry. If you don't mind, your impudence is neither appreciated, nor will it be tolerated."

The concierge looked completely stunned, as he had said nothing aloud to merit this reaction from Edward..

"Now," Edward motioned toward the key in the man's hand, "If you please."

Without another word Edward was handed the key to our room. He nodded his head in thanks and we left in silence. I didn't dare say a word as we stood motionless in the elevator, especially not about how hearing Edward call me his wife had made my heart soar … I could tell, however, that we were going to have quite an enjoyable stay, what with Edward's persuasive ability and all.

Edward slid the key through the lock in a fluid motion I hardly saw, and as soon as the light turned green, we were inside. Edward set down the bags by the door and I was collapsed on the bed in moments. I could have fallen asleep immediately had Edward not placed his body on top of mine. I laughed, "What are you doing?"

He was lying directly on top of me, his weight pushing my own body deeper into the mattress. "Being close to you," he chuckled softly in my ear.

"Do you think you could be close to me without crushing my lungs?" I joked.

"Sorry," he smiled, and rolled off to lie next to me instead. "You should sleep. I can tell you're exhausted."

"You really scared the doorman," I changed the subject casually.

"Well he won't be bothering us again, and that is all that is important."

I couldn't help but smile. We were both lying on our sides, just inches apart. Every time he spoke his breath washed over me. I brought my fingers to meet his lips. He kissed them. I traced up over the tip of his nose; he closed his eyes and I traced over the thin skin of his eyelids.

"You're always so warm," he mused quietly.

I fell asleep that way, Edward just gazing at me lovingly. The long day, the softness of the bed, the security I felt with Edward there, and I drifted off to dreamland. Yet no dream could possibly have been more favorable than the reality Edward and I were living.


	6. Samantha

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. Samantha's mine. Nothing else.

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had it done for a while, but wasn't quite happy with it. So here it is finally, we finally meet Samantha, Edward's long lost relation. Hope you enjoy, and as always: please review._

It was almost afternoon by the time I woke up the following day. But the heavy curtains were drawn and the sun hadn't been able to find it's way in to wake me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and found Edward sitting at a circular table across the room, pouring over some boring looking papers. His face had that stone cold intense look, and I knew better than to disturb him. As soon as he sensed I was waking, however, he was at my bedside.

I chuckled, "Morning."

Edward smiled wide, "Good morning my Bella. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "Did you?" I teased.

"Quite well, thank you," he laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You should get dressed, and I'll order some breakfast for you. We've got a busy day."

I sighed deeply and fell back onto the sheets, pulling the blankets above my head. "I hate busy days …" I groaned jokingly. When I brought the blanket back down, however, there was Edward, so close I could almost taste him, gazing unblinkingly back at me with large topaz eyes. I couldn't help it, I sighed dreamily.

Edward laughed at this, that self-righteous laugh of his that lets me know he is pleased with himself. "What?" I asked.

"It is nice to know that I still have that effect on you, even after all this time …"

I smiled, threw off the covers mockingly and stomped across the room. "You seduced me," I accused.

Edward laughed heartily, "I didn't know I was capable of seduction. Maybe you are just easily seduced."

I gasped as if shocked. "Not so," I said, "I've only ever been seduced by one person, and that's you."

"I'm thankful," Edward smiled honestly, "Now go and shower. I'll have breakfast ready when you're through."

I took a pair of jeans and a tank top from my dresser (Edward had unpacked all our luggage while I'd slept) and headed to the bathroom. I stopped at the door, and Edward raised his eyebrows. "Seducer," I hissed, and disappeared.

I heard Edward just laugh from outside the door.

When I had showered and dressed I opened the door to find quite a spread on our little table. Pancakes and maple syrup, a glass of orange juice, and a single red rose laid next to my fork. I smiled gratefully as Edward pulled out a chair for me. "How'd you manage all this?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "The bellhops are quite helpful indeed if you tip them enough."

I laughed sarcastically, "You're such a people-person."

Edward chuckled as he sat back down. "Just persuasive."

"Manipulative," I corrected.

"…Only a little," he said with a guilty smile.

"You're terrible!" I laughed.

"Are you saying you don't like your breakfast?"

"Of course not, I love it, I just …" I trailed off, aware that I had talked myself into a corner.

Edward smiled, "Precisely. Now hush."

I choked back the impulse to say something in return, and instead brought a forkful of pancake to my mouth, chewing silently, and with a grin on my face.

We spent the meal in contented silence, and afterwards I asked Edward what all the papers were for.

"I found what orphanage Samantha is at," he said casually, reaching over to show me the papers.

I frowned, "Well that was easy," I said.

Edward looked confused. "Well, finding her was never the hard part, Bella. Kidnapping her will be."

I felt my breath catch in my chest. "Kidnapping? Edward, you didn't say …"

"Do you really think they're going to hand over a child to a couple of seventeen year old kids?"

"And you couldn't just … you know, dazzle them or something into letting us keep her? Like … you know, like the concierge?"

Edward shook his head, but the smallest trace of a smile was on his lips. "Bella, it won't be anything like the concierge. That was a quick instance, he is weak minded, what we wanted wasn't that out of reach. He was just curious about us, we weren't breaking the law. I took him by surprise. Taking Samantha, there will be paperwork, and several social workers we would have to go through. It's a complicated process, there's just no way …"

I sighed. "But kidnap? That's … I'll have a criminal record before I'm even technically an adult."

Edward took my hand. "Don't worry Bella, we will not be caught. I just need a few days to plan."

I nodded; Edward had always had my complete trust. "So where is she?"

Edward handed me a sheet of paper with a picture of a building on it. It was a big ancient looking building, white brick with brown and green ivy covering most of it. On a bronze plate to the side of the door, the name read "St. Paul Home for Troubled Youth."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is Samantha a troubled youth?"

Edward shook his head. "Just a name. The home is still run by nuns it's so old."

"Wow," I said sincerely. I resumed the task at hand. "So how far away is it?"

"Not far at all." Edward said reassuringly, "less than twenty minutes into the city."

I nodded, "We can take the train then."

Edward's nose wrinkled. "I don't take trains…" he said.

I laughed. "A taxi then? You can't drive, parking is outrageous."

Edward knew I was right, and so he kept silent. I laughed and picked up the phone to order one.

Within the hour, Edward and I were headed for the downtown area. On the drive we discussed things of little importance. We were not planning anything for the day, just to meet her.

Edward handed the driver several bills before he even asked, and we were gone. The taxi drove away and we were standing outside the building from the picture. Suddenly everything hit me. This was very real indeed … I could tell Edward was experiencing similar feelings. The tension grasping his body was tangible. I took his hand slowly and we reassured each other that way. There was children's laughter on the air. If possible, the place looked even worse than it had in the picture, and miserably out of place. All around were modern buildings, parking meters, steel and glass. This orphanage before us was all crumbling brick and wooden doors. It was as it had been left over from the beginning of the century. Preserved, so that while growth and progress took place all around it, it remained forever the same, stubborn and unwavering.

Edward yanked my hand around to where a wooden gate was left slightly open on the side of the building. I shook my head furiously, but Edward persisted. We crept lightly around, and Edward pushed the gate door open just enough for us to see. What we saw made us both smile. At least fifty children were running around in the little patch of grass that had somehow survived urban sprawl in this enormous city. Some were swinging on swings, others were throwing balls around, and still others were reading or talking or playing paddy-cake. There was no adults in sight, just the orphans at play. I was just smiling at a little blond boy trying to spin a ball on his pointer finger when I felt Edward's hand tighten like a clamp on my own. I felt my fingers go numb and followed his line of vision. There she was, sitting on the stairs all alone, with an enormous leather bound volume sitting on her knees. She looked even prettier than the picture. Her curly ginger hair was pulled back in a loose barrette at the nape of her neck, her pale skin was practically glowing, and her eyes were deeply intent on whatever it was she was reading.

"Well," I whispered to Edward, "Go and say something to her. There's no one around but children. Come on, you could do it."

"You're coming with me aren't you?" he asked timidly.

"Oh for goodness sake …"

So much for being stronger, smarter, and faster than any human alive … the mere sight of this little girl was terrifying Edward.

I took Edward's hand and pulled him out of the shadows. The girl did not lift her head until we were towering over her, casting shadows on her reading.

"Excuse me. You're in my light," was the first thing Samantha said to us, without even looking up.

I waited for Edward to speak, but looking at him then with his mouth hanging open and his hands shaking, I realized he was going to do no such thing.

Samantha sighed then, clearly aggravated, and she looked up to scold us. When she caught sight of us however, her face fell, shocked. The orphanage must not have gotten many visitors, because Samantha looked as if it had been years since she'd seen anyone except fellow students and nuns.

She stood up politely and thrust her hand in my directions. "Hello. My name is Samantha, but call me Sam, I like it better."

I took her tiny hand and shook it, "I'm Bella. And this," I elbowed Edward lightly, "is Edward."

Edward reached out to take Sam's hand next, but his expression was still one of shock and disbelief, making him appear blank.

Sam chuckled, "It's a pleasure to meet you," and she curtsied. The nun's manners were wholly evident in her behavior.

There was a moment of silence in which we all must have been thinking completely different things. I know I was urging Edward to speak via telepathy. Edward, I'm sure, was just letting it all sink in. And Sam, well she spoke up a moment later to let us know what she was thinking.

"Are you two married?" she giggled.

I blushed furiously, and Edward chuckled for the first time. "No," he said, and looked at me pointedly.

The transformation seemed lost on Sam, who kept right on talking. "Well are you here to adopt?"

Edward shook his head, but Sam went right on talking.

"That's too bad. Cause see over there? Bobby? He'd make a real good kid. He's super smart. And then there's Tim, he's a soccer player, so maybe if you like sports, you'd pick him. I don't like sports much, but I've never been very good at them. Oh," she said then, and looked at me, "As far as girls go we've got some pretty good girls too. That's Mary over there, and she can play the piano really well. And Ashley, she's the prettiest girl here. And Anna does science experiments on plants and stuff. She's growing lima beans in a pot under her bed, but you gotta swear not to tell anyone, cause she'll be in big trouble if you do –"

I laughed and said "We're not here to adopt anyone Sam, we really just wanted to meet you."

"Oh," said Sam, without so much as a thought on the matter she continued, "Well you met me."

"What's that you're reading?" I asked conversationally.

"Adventures of Huck Finn," she said. "I always like adventure stories. I'd like to go on a raft down a great big river and meet Indians and robbers and catch frogs. Do you know, Tim put a frog in Mary's bed once, while she wasn't looking? It was really mean and he got his knuckles rapped extra hard for that one, but it was worth it," and then she leaned in really close, as if telling a secret, "I thought it was hilarious. I gave him the idea in the first place …" And Sam broke off in a fit of giggles.

I laughed too, and looked towards Edward. But he was just staring at Sam very hard, as if trying to figure her out. "Edward," I whispered, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. I could tell that he was, like myself, in awe of this little girl. The contrast between her refined manners and her mischievous streak; between her demure appearance and her nine-year-old moxie. She was talkative and bright, but there was a part of her, that part which was all but hidden away in the impish glint of her eyesthat spoke of a depth no child possessed.

"Why don't you talk?" Sam asked Edward suddenly, her wide smile fading to a curious frown.

Edward's face was almost comical, the shocked way he looked at being addressed so frankly. "I'm not a very talkative person," he said, so seriously that even I was a little intimidated by him.

I patted Sam lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry," I assured her, "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

I laughed and Sam laughed. "If you say so," she said.

Just then a bell tolled, and the children began putting their toys away, and heading to a single file line forming near the door.

Sam frowned deeply, making her pretty face the picture of innocent disappointment. "Will you come back and visit me again?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded sincerely.

"Good," she said, closing her book and standing, "Because you're nice and I like you," she said as she hugged me.

"And I like you too," she said to Edward, "Even if you don't talk." And then she hugged Edward.

Thank goodness she had turned to scurry off before she could see Edward's reaction to the hug. He was standing motionless, arms at his sides, incapable of speech. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were glazed over warmly.

"Did you hear that?" he asked me. "She likes me."

"Good for you," I taunted as we left the way we'd come.

"I never dreamed … well, I had hoped, but …"

"What are you trying to say?"

"She's perfect."


	7. We Were Perfect

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, and Edward is not mine ... _sigh._**

_Author's Note: I would like to apologize profusely to anyone who has been waiting for me to update this story. I know it's been sooooo long. But I've been having a rather difficult time, what with college starting, and trying to find a new job. Not good enough excuses, I know, lol, I hope you forgive me. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than usual - I hope that makes up for my lack of updates recently. I also hope you enjoy it, and please review, as reviews are my favorite part, lol._

Leaving the orphanage that day, I could only smile at Edward. It was clear that he was ecstatic. We spent a while just walking the streets of the city, enjoying the fine day. There was just enough cloud cover for Edward to be able to walk about unnoticed. The only out-of-the-ordinary looks he was getting were from teenage girls, and those had nothing at all to do with their being suspicious of his vampire-hood. We were walking outside the Water Tower Place – one of the biggest shopping centers I'd ever seen – when I finally broke the silence.

"Perfect, huh?" I asked him with a grin.

Edward nodded wistfully. I squeezed his hand and inched closer to him as a particularly attractive blond passed by and winked at him. Thankfully, Edward didn't even seem to notice her. "Bella," he said thoughtfully, while my mind was still on the other girl. "There's something special about her."

I nodded, "Well, we knew that, didn't we? That's why we came. Because she's special to you …"

Edward shook his head. "I can't put my finger on what it is exactly. You're the only one I've ever met who … well, but then again, perhaps …"

I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me what's going on."

Edward screwed up his face in concentration. "I can't read Samantha's thoughts either."

I gaped. I had been sure I was the only one. "Why not?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. It didn't seem to bother him as much, however, as when he'd first discovered that he was unable to read my mind. I chuckled, "I was wondering why you were so quiet that whole time."

"Well, being unable to see her mind is only half of it," Edward said with a slightly bashful grin. "I know nothing about children, especially little girls."

I laughed, "And that's why she scared you so much?"

Edward chuckled and pinned me to his side. "Don't make fun," he scolded, "I've spent nearly a century able to read every human I've come into contact with inside and out. It's hard for me to be so lost around the two most important people in my life."

I elbowed him pointedly. "Poor baby," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I was thinking back to when I'd first met Edward: all the hateful glares, and I knew that nothing could be worse than not knowing what a person was thinking at an instance like that. I told him so.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Edward asked.

"You terrified me," I told him. "You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and you looked like you wanted to k-"I stopped short. "Well, you know what I mean."

Edward glowered for a second. He _had_ wanted to kill me, and we both knew it. The only difference was that I was over it. Edward was the one still haunted by the memories.

I knew I had crossed a boundary and so I led Edward to a quiet bench just out of the way and put his hand in my lap. I had thought for a while that the constant physical contact between us would lessen the thrill of this little gesture for him, but it never did. Still when I took his hand that way, tracing the lines of his palm, he would close his eyes and lean his head back and sigh. Today was no exception. And though I knew my slip up would be on his mind for the rest of the evening, he let it go for my sake. He opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly. "Shall I take you out this evening?"

I smiled, "You don't have to do that," I protested, "Hotel room service is more than enough for me. I'm a cheap date."

Edward chuckled as if I were speaking gibberish. "Of course not." He pulled me into his lap and let his hands roam over my back and shoulders. "I'll take you somewhere nice," he promised, gazing at me with those eyes of liquid topaz.

I rolled my eyes, but my heart was pounding with excitement.

I spent the day combing my suitcase for something that would be suitable to wear for the evening, but I could find nothing. I eventually settled on the dark blue sweater Edward seemed to be so fond of and a loose khaki skirt which flowed to the ground in a soft waving motion.

I left the bathroom nervously, quite unsure what Edward was planning for the night. Edward was sitting in an armchair, staring out the window absently. When I entered the room he glanced at me and smiled. "Ah," he said lightly, "my favorite."

I chuckled, trying to smooth over the sweater I knew he was talking about. "Thank you," I smiled. Edward rose himself up out of his chair and approached me. He encircled his arms about my waist and let his musical laughter fill the room. He began to sway gently back and forth, like we were dancing, but there was no music. When his laughter faded he put his lips next to my ear and murmured, "I wasn't talking about the sweater."

I beamed and let my head fall to Edward's chest. It was rock solid in a way which was not uncomfortable, but rather supporting. "So where are we going? You know I hate secrets," I whispered to him.

Edward chuckled, "And that makes it all the more fun for me …"

"You're cruel. Will you at least tell me the occasion?"

Edward hummed to himself as we swayed together. "It's just a thank you, I suppose. For coming with me, for being with me … all those other little things I don't deserve."

I smiled, and though he couldn't see my face, I knew he could feel it against his body and he smiled too. "Besides, haven't you always wanted a romantic night out on the town?"

All at once it became too much for me. Edward's awe-inspiring beauty, his sweet voice just inches from my ear, that scent he had of all things enticing …

I felt myself become dizzy, and sensing this, Edward scooped me up and carried me to the couch before my legs failed me. "My dear Bella," he teased, "how are we to get through the evening if you can't manage to stand on your own two feet long enough to get out the door."

I smiled. "You could carry me all night."

Edward beamed down at me. "I could," he agreed, "And would, gladly." He brought his lips down to meet mine for a soft kiss. Then he stood me on my own again – much to my dismay – and offered me his hand. I took it and the same little rush I always got when his skin was touching mine raced through me.

We walked through the halls of the hotel that way, drawing much attention from the other guests, as always. Edward led me past the concierge – though he had accepted Edward's story about our being over twenty, he would never pass up the opportunity to pierce us with his suspicious eyes. It made me laugh every time.

Outside the hotel I found a long black limousine just waiting for us. I gasped in disapproval, but Edward walked ahead of me and opened the door with such a dazzling smile that I was absolutely powerless to refuse. We spent our time in the limo gazing out the windows. I had never been to any place quite so grand, and the towering buildings all lit up were spectacular. Edward's gaze was not quite as infatuated as mine. Rather, he appraised the city with a look of melancholy respect – acknowledging his perpetual enemy: Time, which had taken such a grand toll on the city, but as yet had no effect on him. I laid my head on his shoulder and let him lace his fingers through mine. Our first stop of the evening was a cozy restaurant called Italian Village. The host was a well dressed man in his early thirties with a thick accent. He led us to a small booth in a quieter part of the restaurant and tipped his head to us respectfully as we sat.

Edward was smiling.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

"Our host's accent is extraordinarily fake."

I smiled a little too, until our waiter came up. I was extremely pleased that it was a male this time around. I didn't think I could handle another waitress fawning over Edward through an entire meal.

"What can I get you to drink?" he asked with a bored smile.

"I'll just have a Coke, please," I smiled.

The waiter made what looked like a scribble on the page and turned to Edward.

"A long island iced tea for me, thank you," Edward said with an easy grin that practically begged for the waiter to card him. But alas, the waiter was either too tired or too uninterested, and he merely jotted down another scribble and left the table without a word.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward. "You drink?" I asked teasingly.

Edward shrugged, "Sometimes. It's just to calm my nerves."

"What nerves?" I asked curiously, but Edward picked up the menu instead.

"What are you getting?" he asked, blatantly changing the subject and knowing it would drive me mad. "It all looks rather good …"

"Edward!" I whined, "What nerves? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, look at this," he continued, pointing out a lemon chicken dish to me, "I think I may have to go with this."

I rolled my eyes in what I knew Edward had come to associate with my frustrated moods and grabbed my menu.

When the waiter dropped off our drinks, I didn't even touch my coke. Instead I stared Edward down suspiciously as he drank deeply from the glass that was set before him. He made a contended little sigh and then raised his eyes to me. "Yes?"

But rather than answer him I merely called the waiter back to the table. Two could play this game. "I'm sorry, yes, could I have a, uhm, a strawberry daiquiri please?" I wasn't nearly as cool as Edward had been ordering his drink, but the waiter just rolled his eyes and took back my coke.

Edward watched me with an amused sort of half-smile. "Bella, have you ever drank before?"

I shrugged. "I had a virgin daiquiri when my mom took me to the Bahamas a few years ago…"

Edward laughed, "Bella, daiquiris have rum in them."

"So?" I shot back. "I can drink if you can."

"I _am_ significantly older than you," Edward pointed out, but he allowed me my drink anyhow. I found I didn't enjoy it nearly as much as I had enjoyed the virgin daiquiri I'd had in the Bahamas, and so I hardly drank half, but Edward didn't complain. Just ordered me another coke and we ordered our food.

Over the course of the meal, Edward finished off his drink; and while I ordered a slice of cheesecake for desert, he asked for an Irish coffee, which he sipped gratefully while I enjoyed my cheesecake. Though I would certainly not tell him so, he had never made me feel as juvenile as he did that night.

When the bill came, Edward snatched it before I even had a fighting chance of looking at it. After leaving a significant tip on the table we paid the bill up front and Edward escorted me outside. Where even now, after nine o'clock at night, the city's streets were still packed with people. I mentally contrasted it to Forks, where at nine o'clock most people were in bed watching the evening news, ready for sleep.

I smiled gratefully as Edward held the door of the limo for me, "That was nicea nice evening, Edward, thank you."

Edward laughed at me as we got into the limo. "Oh, our night doesn't end here, my Bella."

I smiled despite myself. I secretly loved surprises, and Edward knew it. He lounged against the door during the ride, looking out the window. The alcohol had mellowed him, it was true, but otherwise didn't seem to have taken effect.

We drove for a while longer before pulling out onto a street that followed along the lake. I looked up and read the street sign: Lake Shore Drive. Well, Chicagoans were nothing if not logical …

The driver pulled aside and came around to open the door for us. Edward and I got out and Edward took a second to explain to the driver where to pick us up, then took my hand.

"Where are we going?"

Edward rolled his eyes happily, "Be patient – you'll see."

He led me down to the beach where occasional bicycles and joggers were whizzing past on a trail that ran on the very edge of the lake. Edward and I walked for a long time before he finally spoke.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded wistfully. Indeed it was. The black lake stretched for miles across, and I doubted I'd be able to see the other side even if it were light. I could, however, see a few boats out on the water, their lights drifting into shore, as well as the muted music they were listening to. Finally we came to the end of our walk, and reached what was labeled under a large sign, Navy Pier. It was obviously closed for the night, but Edward walked right up the steps and pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. I gasped. "Edward, where did you get those?"

"What?" he chuckled jokingly, "Maybe I have connections."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon," I said sarcastically, "Just tell me who you had to sleep with to get them."

Edward laughed at me, and continued the joke. "Bella, you know you're the only one for me, but I shall always hold a soft spot in my heart for the janitor Javier, the bearer of these keys…"

I made a face and followed him inside. It was a giant shopping mall, it seemed, with little stores on both walls running down as far as the eye could see. I followed Edward inside in the dark. We walked for a long while until we came to what must have been the center of the building. There were stairs to go up, and we took them. Before us was an enormous glass enclosed room filled with plants, flowers, and little ponds. An indoor Eden, it seemed, that overlooked the water. Edward led me inside and fiddled with a few buttons inside the door, using the keys he had obtained. Suddenly, dim lights began to pop up from the floor and fountains sprang to life. Many of these shot jets of water above our heads from one pond to another, creating a matrix of glowing streams above us. My eyes couldn't decide where to look and I was stumbling about for several minutes, trying to take in everything.

Edward chuckled. He turned on an intercom radio and played with it until he found a station playing smooth, soft, jazz, a ballad of some sort. He walked over to me then, and in the dim lights of the room he looked like an angel. His footfalls were soft, almost inaudible against the tile. I thought I could have cried at the beauty of it all.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked.

I nodded silently, and let Edward take me in his arms. I pressed my body against his and he trapped me with his solid arms. We swayed silently for many minutes this way. I closed my eyes and just let the moment wash over me. The scent of Edward, the feeling of his hands on my back, my cheek pressed against his chest, his lips on my forehead.

We broke apart all too soon for my liking and Edward smiled at me. "Come with me," he said, "There's something I have to ask you."

I wondered for a moment why he couldn't ask me here. Surely there could be no better atmosphere. But I decided protesting was not the way to go and followed him obediently out of the room. I hardly paid attention to where we were going, but I noticed we had stepped back outside when the music was gone. All of a sudden Edward turned to face me. "Hm," he mused, "You know what? Close your eyes."

I frowned a little, but did as I was told. Edward kissed my lips quickly and I leaned forward for more, but he chuckled, "Just stay here, love, I will be right back."

I nodded, and felt Edward pull his hands from mine. I smiled into the darkness, wondering where he had gone. I heard more keys jingling and then something roar into life somewhere in the distance. A few buttons were hit, and then, unhumanly quick, Edward was taking my hand again. "Don't open yet," Edward whispered. He led me silently forward, and I followed, grinning stupidly. Suddenly he stopped and I ran right into his chest. We both laughed and Edward picked me up. "Hold on to me," he directed, and I obliged. I felt him step up onto something that swayed underneath us. I wondered where we were that the floor was moving. Edward set me down on a cold, hard seat, but never let go of my hands. I heard him press another button and we began to move. Upward. I was so tempted to open my eyes but Edward squeezed my hands, and so I kept them shut tight.

After several long minutes of our slow, upward climb, we stopped. Edward sighed. "Okay," he whispered, "Open."

My eyelids shot open, and I almost screamed. We were on a Ferris wheel, high, high, high above the ground. It was all lit up and reflected off the water hazily. We were the only passengers this evening. I gasped. "Edward, God, this is gorgeous. How …"

But Edward just smiled at me, obviously very pleased with himself. "Don't thank me, thank Javier," he grinned.

I laughed and moved to sit beside him rather than across from him. The scene below us shimmered as if in a different world entirely. Edward cleared his throat. "Bella," he said softly, "My Bella, there is a reason I brought you here."

I nodded silently, afraid any words I attempted might ruin the beauty of the moment.

Edward held my hand tightly, and with the other reached up to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I smiled warmly, and he returned it.

"I don't think you'll ever quite understand what you mean to me," he whispered. "I was completely lost before I found you; and the worst part was, I didn't even know it. It wasn't until I met you that I realized what an empty life I had been leading. You threw into harsh contrast everything that I lacked."

Edward looked out towards the lights on the water. His eyes were wet, I could see, though he dared not allow any tear to spill over. He looked perfect that way, gazing out toward the horizon with a thoughtful look of longing. "Bella," he said, turning back to me. "I have come to understand over these past months that I would not be able exist without you."

I felt myself choking up now, but unlike Edward, I could not hold in the tears. They ran down my face and Edward brushed them away gently. "I never wanted to make you cry," he chuckled sadly, with a soft smile. "I am sorry."

But I shook my head, and he continued.

"I just –" Edward had to stop for a moment to regain his composure. "Bella," his brilliant eyes shone golden in the moonlight, "I want to marry you."

The lights seemed to get even hazier around the edges and I felt myself fall forward. When I opened my eyes again, Edward was cradling me in his lap, staring down into my face with a mixture of concern and amusement. "You sure know how to leave a man in suspense," he chuckled.

It was then I realized I had fainted. "Oh Edward," I whined, "I'm so sorry …"

Edward smiled, "Don't be, you were only out for a few minutes."

I nodded, still trying to figure out if Edward's proposal had really happened, or if it was just some unconscious fantasy I'd had during my fainting spell.

"Really Bella," he sighed, "Are you planning on answering me tonight or should we go back to the hotel so you can think it over?"

"I do!" I said too quickly to be casual, "I mean I will, or I want to." I laughed at my own stumbling speech, "I'm sorry," I smiled, "I meant yes, I'll marry you."

Edward said nothing, just took my face quickly in his hands and kissed me.

It was a more passionate kiss than he usually granted me, but I didn't mind one bit. I kissed back and we stayed that way for several minutes. Up on top of the world in that Ferris wheel, just the two of us, we were perfect. And when Edward finally released me I saw the tear that had been threatening to fall had slipped and was shining on his cheek. I kissed it away and Edward sighed contentedly. We held each other for maybe an hour more while the world continued to spin beneath us.

_A/N: Please review? You're awesome._


	8. Of Roadrunners and Rings

**Disclaimer: Though Edward was indeed on my Christmas wish list, I still do not own him.**

_Author's Note: This, sadly, is more of a transition chapter than anything else, but I have done my best to throw in a little cuteness. I really hope you enjoy, and I have been planning chapter nine for a good long time, so hopefully it will be up within the month, if I can find the time. I'm starting school again soon, as well as work, so I might be a little overwhelmed for a bit, but never fear, this story will continue, one way or another. Please read, and please - if you love me, or Edward for that matter lol - review._

I woke up the next morning wrapped so tightly in the covers that I could hardly breathe. I could just barely remember I dream I'd been having. I was getting married. I was wearing this long white gown, the train reached all the way to the back of the church. And when I looked up, I saw Edward standing at the alter. He was standing still as stone, looking fantastic. Not smiling, but just gazing contentedly. With his lips in that smirk like he knew a secret. I had no idea what the secret was, but I didn't really care. Charlie was there, and Renee. So too were all the Cullens, sitting in a single pew, with their flawless faces all watching us.

When I reached where Edward was waiting, however, there was a look in his eyes I didn't recognize. They were pitch black, and when Edward was allowed to "kiss the bride" he didn't lift my veil as tradition required him to. Instead, he leaned his lips down to my neck where I suddenly felt a shooting pain.

Screaming, I shot up in bed, where I found the covers wrapped tight around my legs. Just then Edward flew through the door. "What?" he yelled, "What's happened?"

I blushed, just slightly embarrassed. "Nothing," I whispered. "It was just a bad dream …"

Edward set down the tiny paper bag he'd brought home on the table and sat himself on the bed next to me. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear he sighed. "Tell me about it."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to confess to Edward what I'd seen. He'd have a complex for months. "I don't remember," I lied.

Edward creased his eyebrows for a moment, clearly skeptical, but then resumed his cheerful mood.

"Alright," he consented, "Well, you had better get up and get dressed. I have a plan. Today we are going back to get Samantha."

I sighed. I was still a little nervous about the whole kidnapping thing. But I nodded anyway, trying my best to hide this, and flung off the blankets.

Fifteen minutes later I was towel drying my hair and pulling on a tee-shirt simultaneously. "Where did you go this morning by the way?"

Edward was sitting by the window, gazing intently in the direction I knew the orphanage to be in. "Oh," he said, as if he were barely paying attention. "I was shopping."

"Shopping?" I asked skeptically.

"Mhm," he mumbled, still with his focus out the window. "I got you something. It's there on the table, in the box."

I glanced over at the table where there had been no box when I'd gotten in the shower, but sure enough, there was now a little black velvet box. I stared at it for a moment, as if it might jump up and bite me, as Charlie used to say.

I sat down shakily – seeing out of the corner of my eye that Edward was still pretending to not pay attention. I opened the tiny box, and inside was a simple silver band in which was wound one large diamond and two smaller ones on either size. Upon seeing it, I gasped out loud.

Only now did Edward glance my way. He jumped from the window seat and was instantaneously kneeling beside me, as an excited little boy would. He grinned up into my face, "Do you like it?"

I was speechless.

"Well," he said, moodily all of a sudden, "You know it seems the only time you _stop_ talking is when I'd really like an answer out of you."

I beamed, "Edward, you know I love it. But how did you afford-"

Edward put a finger to my lips. "Don't," he said softly, "You don't ever need to worry about that, okay?"

I smiled, and hugged Edward fiercely. He kissed the top of my head and sighed. We spent a moment or two this way before I stepped back and said, "Don't you have a child to steal?"

Edward smiled, and a half an hour later, we were flying down the busy streets of Chicago – me sporting a beautiful new engagement ring that I was only slightly disappointed I would not be able to show my family….

When we arrived at our destination Edward opened my door for me and we walked up the drive. During the ride over, he had detailed for me every step of our "plan", and though I was nervous, I trusted him illicitly. Anyhow, after going over it a few times in my head, it was actually ridiculously simple. I would find Samantha during the children's' recess while Edward distracted the nuns on duty. If all worked out as planned, I would be able to merely lead Sam out the gates without anyone being the wiser. I would take a taxi back to the hotel, and Edward would take his own later.

So I kissed Edward goodbye before he entered the orphanage. I watched him go, as I hid behind a statue at the entrance way. He walked with his head held high, though he kept the hood of his coat up until he was safely within the shade of the entrance way, due to the sun.

A moment later, Edward was allowed entrance by an elderly woman in her habit, and as soon as the door was closed, I snuck around back to the gate we had entered by the other day. Glancing into the yard, sure enough, there was no one around but the kids. I let myself in and took a moment to look around for Samantha. She had her same book, though she was nearly finished now, and she was sitting leaned against a giant oak. I hurried over to her and whispered, "Hey Sam."

The small girl looked up and her smile threatened to overtake her face. "You came back!"

I smiled, "I did, and I-"

"Did Edward come?" she asked, gazing at me with large brown eyes.

I smiled, "Of course, and we're going to take you home with us. What do you think of that?"

Samantha turned to me with a look on her face of pure ecstasy. She pushed herself up to her knees and put her arms around my shoulders. I smiled in return, but glanced toward the window nervously. The nun was there, her back towards the yard, and she was facing Edward, whose face I could see was nodding intently.

So I took Samantha's hand and said, "But we have to keep very quiet, and we have to go quickly, alright?"

Samantha frowned for only the smallest second. "I can't say goodbye to my friends?"

Her frown broke my heart, but I knew that would be far too great a risk. "I'm sorry," I said, "but we can't. This is … well, it's sort of a secret."

Samantha looked upset for only a moment, before her face became a smile again and she asked, "Like an adventure, kind of?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and began to usher the girl towards the gates. She turned back a moment before we were almost free. "What about my stuff?"

I bit my lip. "No time," I reminded her, "don't worry about it now."

I could see the nun in the window moving towards the back door. I pulled Samantha through the gate and shut it behind us just as the door opened and I heard the nun calling the kids in for lunch.

"And it was very nice speaking with you, Mr. Smith was it?" she said.

"Yes of course, Sister. I hope to see you soon,

Forty five minutes later, Samantha and I were entering our hotel room. The little girl was nervous, I could tell, but she was also excited. She clutched her book between both hands and followed me wherever I led her, biting her lip.

When we got inside, I asked her if she was hungry.

"No," she answered honestly, "I'm too excited to be hungry."

I smiled. She certainly had inherited Edward's frankness.

"Well you can watch TV until Edward gets here," I offered, and Samantha nodded silently.

I handed her the remote, but she only looked at it, then looked up at me with a confused look.

"Here," I offered, "let me help."

I took the remote and flipped on some cartoons.

Samantha continued to look with curiosity, but not much interest.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"I don't think I understand," she said. "Why is that coyote chasing the bird?"

I chuckled, "Just because - it's funny I guess."

Samantha tilted her head to one side. "But he'll never catch it."

"That's why it's funny."

"Oh."

"Do you want to watch something else?"

"It's okay," Samantha told me, and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You were in that orphanage a long time, huh?" I asked.

Sam nodded, but kept her eyes locked straight ahead. "But it's okay," she told me, "I don't mind."

I chuckled, "You're a brave kid. I don't think I would have been able to stand it."

"Well sometimes I wanted a real family, you know, but mostly, the other kids there were my family."

I could only smile – Samantha just kept on impressing me.

A moment later, I heard the door click, and Edward stepped inside, removing his coat as he did so. Samantha sat up on the bed and was biting her lip again.

I met him at the door and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Everything go okay?"

"Flawlessly."

I nodded, and stepped aside so that Edward could greet Samantha. But again, he seemed to be at a complete loss for words.

Samantha let a little smile meet her mouth, and said, "It's nice to see you again."

Edward smiled nervously back, "And it is nice to see you as well."

Samantha looked at me a little uneasily for just a moment, and then got off the bed and approached Edward, hugging him around the middle.

I smiled at the pair, and watched Edward's face go from shock to a warm contentment. I knew then, beyond any doubt, that the three of us could indeed be a family. We would be happy together.


	9. The Legacy

**Disclaimer: I only own Samantha. Not Bella, nor Edward, though for years I've been trying ...**

_Author's Note: And a year and a half later ... I update. Hate me if you will, but I got a little taste of my old addiction with Breaking Dawn, and here I am, crawling back for more Edward cuteness. Just to let any new readers know, this story takes place after Twilight, and does not include any of the new developments of New Moon, or Breaking Dawn. It's my own take on Edward and Bella overcoming the issue of having their own child, and of Edward's search for self, in a way. I hope you enjoy it. I can't say when or if I will update again, my life has gotten pretty hectic lately. However, take this chapter as a happy little read and if I do choose to continue, then all the better. My favorite thing in the world, by the way, is reviews. When I don't get reviews, I don't feel like you love me, and when I don't feel like you love me, I keep my Edward stories in my head, for they are happy there as well as on fanfiction, lol. Anyhow, please read and please review, and most importantly, please enjoy, because that's what this is for, is it not?_

The evening of Samantha's kidnapping was spent in our hotel room

The evening of Samantha's kidnapping was spent in our hotel room. Edward ordered room service for Sam and myself, sat back, and watched us as we ate. This habit of his had always made me a little nervous, but I endured this evening only for the fact that most of Edward's attention was focused on Samantha.

Though, while I tried to keep up conversation with the young orphan, Edward merely sat with his chin in his hands, nodding sometimes and smiling others.

"Washington?" Sam was asking, when I'd mentioned that Edward and I weren't actually from Chicago.

I nodded, "Mhm. We drove all the way here."

"Just to find me?" Samantha asked.

Again, I nodded. "Actually, Edward-" but then I stopped myself and looked quickly at Edward, who was shaking his head very subtly and staring down at his hands on the table.

So, just about finished with my meal, I nodded decisively and changed course. "Well," I said, "I'm sure you're tired. And Edward says he's got a big day planned for us tomorrow anyhow. We should all get some sleep."

Edward nodded his approval and I helped Sam to the bed where she took off her vest and starched collar shirt to reveal a thin white undershirt. "We'll get you some proper pajamas tomorrow," I reassured her, and tucked her in. I felt incredibly comfortable falling into this motherly role.

I turned off the overhead light and sat next to Edward by the window, watching his expressionless face by the lights of the city. Noticing my presence he reached out a hand for me, and I willingly curled up beside him. "She's a doll, Edward," I said to him quietly. I could hear from her even breathing that Sam was already asleep – it had been a long, eventful day for her.

Edward nodded his agreement and said, "I don't want her to know about me. Not yet. I'm not ready"

"Alright. But you're going to tell her eventually, aren't you?"

Edward mused for a moment, and I watched the reflections of headlights and streetlights play over his angelic face. "Yes. Eventually I will. She deserves to know the truth. Of course."

I smiled. "Good. Now I am going to bed, I'm very tired. We're going shopping tomorrow then?"

Edward smiled down on me, "Shopping, yes. I want to make Samantha happy."

I laid my head against Edward's chest. "She's already happy. You don't have to do anything for her. She absolutely adores you."

Edward didn't answer me, so I kissed his cheek and undressed in the dark, crawling into bed beside Sam.

I slept well that night, listening to the sound of Sam's slow breaths and knowing that Edward was watching over us...

Next morning Edward had ordered room service for our breakfast – the smell of which had me out of bed in no time. I sat up to find that Sam was curled into a tiny ball beside me, her arms wrapped tight around a bunch of blanket, her neat braid of the night previous disheveled, leaving tendrils of her hair splayed about her pillows, making her look angelic even in sleep.

"Morning," Edward said lightly. He turned towards me, revealing that he was dressed in his best shirt, making him appear even more godly. I sighed and pulled back my blankets, careful not to disturb the child beside me. Edward scooped me into his arms as soon as I'd set foot on the ground, and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Edward!" I complained, smiling despite myself, "Please let me brush my teeth or something first. I look awful, and I'm sure I smell even worse."

Edward smiled at me warmly, releasing me with a roll of the eyes. I gave him a playful shove and moved towards the bathroom. I showered quickly, dressed and threw on some make-up before rejoining Edward.

Leaving the bathroom, I found Sam and Edward sitting at the table by the window. Sam was eating her breakfast quickly and without manners, as children tend to do, and Edward was watching her silently, a smile just tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sam waved when she saw me, and tried to mumble a greeting around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Morning Sam," I chuckled, still towel drying my hair. I joined them.

An hour later, Sam was back in her school uniform. I had rewound her braid and she had washed her face. All three of us feeling refreshed, we left the hotel and hailed a taxi. Edward held the door for Sam and I and then climbed in himself. "Michigan Avenue," he instructed the driver.

Outside it was warmer than it had been, but overcast, and the wind was strong. Getting downtown took less than twenty minutes, ten o'clock on a Tuesday morning. Yet I couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer number of _people_. They were absolutely everywhere, thousands of them. People of all different colors trampled the streets. A man carrying a briefcase looked straight ahead and kept his face expressionless behind mirrored sunglasses. A young woman with a colorful backpack and spiked hair bobbed her head to some music which only she could hear. A lone guitarist sat on one corner, looking up at the faces of people passing by and strumming contently. A motorcycle zoomed past and almost clipped a teacher in leather sandals and socks trying to control a handful of children all with matching school tee-shirts. A group of closely-knit tourists got in everybody's way, walking slower than the rest of traffic with bulky Kodak cameras swinging from sunburned necks.

When we reached our destination, I gasped. The storefronts were endless. Names I'd only heard in magazines and on television flashed in the early morning sunlight. Edward was careful to keep in the shadows of the tall buildings. Shoppers bustled past with bags enough to hinder their walking.

Samantha, too, was completely overwhelmed by the magnitude of the city she'd never seen. She grasped my hand tightly, tripping often as her eyes darted everywhere but the sidewalk in front of her.

The store Edward chose was a less conspicuous building than the rest. We spent the afternoon pampering Sam in every way possible. She left the clothing store with several pairs of jeans, a few skirts, and more shirts than I was sure she'd ever wear. She had new shoes from another store, and from yet a third store, Edward allowed her to get herself a pair of sunglasses, some new hair ribbons, and a blue nightgown.

Throughout the entire afternoon, Edward said little. He was a constant presence beside us, but he did little more than guide us to the different stores and pay the bill when we were done. Samantha and I enjoyed ourselves immensely. Once we discovered the girl's size, it was quite easy for her to pick out everything she wanted. She was fascinated by colors after a childhood spent in navy and gray, and textures delighted her. Her nightgown was of the softest satin.

I took Edward's hand and kissed his cheek. "Where now, love?" I cooed, trying not to pay attention to the way Sam watched us curiously.

Edward looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Don't worry so much Bella, I know just where we are going."

I was immediately on my guard after Edward's smug tone, but nothing could have prepared me for where we ended up.

"A spa?!" I screamed in Edward's direction. He didn't even flinch.

"Come now, Bella, allow the girl to enjoy herself today. Surely, I cannot take her inside without looking ridiculous, but you…"

"Edward, if you make me go inside, I will never forgive you," I pronounced, panic spreading through my limbs at the thought of sitting in a chair with chic women all touching my nails, hair, face ….

"I am prepared to live with that," he grinned.

"Why are you fighting?"

The young voice startled me, until I realized that Sam had let go of my hand and was standing apart from Edward and myself, staring at us with a confused expression. "Where are we?"

Sam's attention was then caught by a woman leaving the salon, her nails shining a brilliant scarlet. She looked down at her own fingernails and the envious look on her face as she watched the glamorous woman's retreating back was clearly evident. Edward was watching me pointedly. "Fine. What will you do?"

"Take your shopping back home of course, and then come back to meet you when you're through."

I looked to Sam, who was now pressing her face up to the window of the spa. "Fine. Fine, but this is a one time occurrence, Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. "I will be back soon." With a last glance at Sam, he was gone down the busy street, and I was left to walk Sam inside. I stood only a moment watching how effortlessly he wound his way through the crowds, and how the people's eyes followed him after he'd passed.

Sam enjoyed the experience much more than I thought she would. "I've never been pretty before," she confided as tall women curled her hair and good smelling women painted her nails and beach blond women powdered her nose.

Sitting in the chair beside me, Sam let her mind wander.

"Why did you and Edward come to find me?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. "Because, you're a wonderful little girl and we wanted you to be our friend."

"Don't you have your own friends back in your home?"

"Well … yes," Sam was talking me into a corner. "But you're special, you know."

Samantha sat quietly for a minute, and then came back, "You're special too."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Why doesn't Edward talk to me?"

I frowned. "Edward doesn't talk much. And … and he's scared of girls."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew perhaps I had made a mistake. Sam giggled and giggled, but at least I had avoided any serious subjects for a later date when Edward would be able to talk to Sam himself.

When Edward came to retrieve us that evening, I was holding my breath, feeling ridiculous. I watched as Edward's taxi pulled into view and I instinctively crossed my arms across my chest self-consciously. Sam, on the other hand, was glowing. She twirled for Edward as soon as he stepped from the car. "Look, look!" she cried. "My hair is so soft and my fingernails are sparkly!"

Edward smiled down on the child with that look that I knew well. It was the look he had of admiring something without entirely understanding it. "You … you look lovely," he choked out finally.

Sam's face was eager, waiting for more than this stuttered compliment.

And it was in this moment that I saw Edward physically swallow his fear. He knelt beside Sam and put his hands on her shoulders. "The most beautiful young woman I have seen all afternoon."

Sam was glowing, and encouraging Edward with her jubilant smile to continue. "I hardly recognize you, Samantha, you are a vision."

I knew the effect kind words from those perfect lips could create, and the high of looking directly into those smoldering eyes...

Sam broke free of Edward's hands on her shoulders and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much," she cooed. "Thank you for all of this…"

Edward's body relaxed after a moment inside Sam's tiny arms. I saw the ice melt, felt the bond between them click into place. Edward, given a few hours practice, had become a natural father.

Then he rounded on me, taking my hand and beaming. "Not a word," I warned.

Edward chuckled and waited until we were safely in the taxi to nuzzle the side of my face and whisper against my neck, "My love, you're simply_ too _beautiful. I must get you home immediately. You have no right to be walking the streets looking so irresistibly appealing …"

My face burned a bright crimson and I burrowed into his side. Thankfully, Sam's face was turned up and out the window of the taxi, watching thousands of people whoosh by, living their cyclic little lives.

That night we tucked Samantha into bed together, and she smiled up at us.

"Night dear," I whispered, "have sweet dreams."

"Good night Bella," she said to me sleepily. "Good night Edward."

Edward tucked a bit of quilt a little tighter around the girl's tiny body. Then he pulled something out of a bag beside the bed – one he'd obviously left their earlier when we girls weren't paying attention. "Samantha," he said quietly, "I have something for you. I want you to hold it tight when you go to sleep, and never let it go."

The teddy bear was the softest, most adorable of its kind I'd ever seen and Sam reached for it gladly.

"Soon things might get a little difficult, Sam, and you might be a little afraid. What you need to remember is that I am giving you this teddy bear because I'm your friend, and so is Bella. We want to protect you and keep you safe, and you must always remember that. Whenever you think you might be forgetting, you need to squeeze this bear and remember what I am telling you now. Do you understand?"

Samantha was curled around the bear already and the two looked as natural as if they'd spent years that way. She nodded and knelt suddenly amidst the covers in her new nightgown, clutching her new teddy under one arm, and she took Edward's fingers in her tiny hands. "I promise," she told him with the clear honest gaze of children.

Edward smiled warmly at the solemn girl in front of him. "Good," he chuckled, "now get back under those covers! I'll have to tuck you in all over again! You're out to keep me up all night, aren't you?"

I left Edward and Sam in a fit of giggles and found myself out on the back balcony, watching the stars. I suddenly felt cold arms wrap around me from behind and knew that Edward had returned. I let my head rest back against his chest and allowed myself a moment of serenity before turning in his embrace and looking up into his face. "Where do we go from here?"

Edward frowned. "Tomorrow I plan on telling her. Everything."

"Everything?" I gulped. I could only imagine the effect Edward's confession might have on such a young child.

Edward smiled. "Ye of so little faith," he taunted. "Don't worry, Bella, children tend to take much more easily to the notion that vampires walk among them. I am sure Samantha will be far more delighted than she will be afraid."

I nodded warily.

"I need this, Bella. I need her to know, and I need her to understand. More than that, I think I need her to know me entirely, and take that part of me with her into her future."

Edward was gazing up into the heavens and I knew the look he wore meant he was thinking very carefully about what he meant to say. "My only family have all died, Bella, passed out of existence. Samantha is the only one left on this earth who possesses Cullen blood, though she may call herself a Davies. When she grows old and has children and grandchildren of her own, I want her to remember me and tell stories of me. I want my ancestors to know of me, Bella…"

I frowned, but Edward was not looking at me, his eyes were still cast upward. "I cannot have children of my own, and so to be remembered, even as a fragment of a fairy story, is all I can claim as my legacy. I love Samantha already, but she will grow and when she does, she will not see me as a father, though that is how I feel around her. In a few years, she will consider me a protective older brother, and yet I will love her still. A few years after that I will be merely an adoring little brother, yet I will still love and protect her as any father might his only daughter. Years after that, Bella, she will leave me to start her own life, and I will fade away into her memories. We did not come to her to keep her, Bella, or to give her the immortality with which I am cursed. We came to her so that she might know me, and think of me, and some part of me will go with her. Some personality trait perhaps, or some lesson, and she will pass that on. I want to live on through love and family as everyone else gets to, Bella, no matter how selfishly human that may sound."

I smiled up into Edward's face then, for once unconcerned where I fit into that dizzying puzzle of his immortal life. His wishes for the future were so … human, as he had said, and so beautiful. I wanted nothing more than for it all to come true, to go exactly as he had planned. And then, to complete my own happiness …

"And you will be there with me, Isabella. You will be my wife, and a part of you will descend down our line as well, through Samantha, for you are her mother as much as I am her father. We will not grow old, we will not pass along our stories and our love, but Samantha will."

A shadow passed across his features and Edward sighed briefly. "I do not intend to tell her all of this, of course, but she will know who and what I am, and I pray she will love me still."

"Oh Edward, she will. Of course she will."

And I was so caught up in the emotion Edward was feeling and this happy ending I could suddenly see for all of us that I let myself fall into my Edward's arms and my shameless tears dampened his shirt. And somewhere, very far away, the clouds covered the moon and the night was silent and still and perfect. Just perfect.


End file.
